


Sylvix Week 2020

by AnimeSmash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeSmash/pseuds/AnimeSmash
Summary: It's Sylvix Week! You know what that means...time for me to try and do regularly scheduled updates for a week!All jokes aside, this will get updated everyday in accordance with the day. Enjoy!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1 ~ Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Felix's wedding day! Filled with friendly banters and heartfelt vows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration from this image: https://mobile.twitter.com/shadoephax/status/1242873108391813125  
> (Let me know if the link doesn't work)

Sylvain couldn't hide his surprise when Felix had said yes. In all honesty, he had expected him to say no. The war had taken a toll on everyone in Faerghus, especially the newly-appointed Duke Fraldarius.

He could tell that Felix hadn't been expecting the surprise visit, though he was more than happy to see his boyfriend for the first time since the war had ended. It had only been a few months, but to the two, it felt like forever. They had talked, caught up on what was happening in the capital, and made up for lost time. It wasn't until the third day—the last day— that Sylvain made a move. They were sitting in the garden on the manor's grounds, just enjoying each other's company when Sylvain discreetly slipped the ring over Felix's neck. The bluenette made no move to look down—a gift from Sylvain was nothing new—until the redhead gently nudged him in the side. 

It was then that he noticed the ring.

For a long time, he simply stared at it, simply tossing it in his hand. Sylvain didn't know what to say, so he let out a small, "I didn't know if you wanted it on your finger, so I put it on a chain instead. I guess I still haven't asked you anything." He paused, not looking Felix in the eye. "I can't imagine what the last twenty-two years of my life would be like without you and frankly, I don't want to find out. So…will you marry me, Fe-"

He didn’t even get the full sentence out before Felix wrapped his arms around his neck. He laughed into Sylvain’s neck. “You knew the answer years ago.”

* * *

“You know, I kind of like the sound of Sylvain Jose Fraldarius.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“You know that one of my wishes is to let my family’s Crest and name die. The easiest way is to just marry into your family.”

“What will your father say?”

“My father is on death’s row. It doesn’t matter what he thinks. I’m Margrave Gautier now and it’s my choice what I want to do with my life.”

“You know you’ll be giving up your title.”

“And you think I care? I don’t mind being Lord Fraldarius or even Lord Sylvain again if I get to be with you.”

Felix put down his pen, stretching out his hand as he finished the last letter to his friends. Dimitri, Ingrid, and Annette were the first three people he’d told, and if it were up to him, he’d only have the Blue Lions there and no one else. But sadly, it seemed that a marriage between the two leaders of two of the most influential territories in Faerghus was kind of a big deal. He finally turned to Sylvain. “What will you do about Gautier territory?”

“I’ll look after it until I can find a suitable heir, or we can merge them into one big territory and just call it Fraldarius. They’re close enough anyway.”

“That’s something to take up with Dimitri.”

Sylvain stood to wrap his arms around Felix from behind, resting his chin on the bluenette’s head. “So you don’t mind?”

“Why would I?”

Sylvain never thought such a simple answer would make him so happy. He laughed, picking up Felix and twirling him around his office. He ignored Felix’s protest and how his arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He kissed his forehead before moving down to kiss his lips. He then looked Felix in the eye, giving a genuine smile. “I think you’ve made me the happiest man alive, Fe.”

* * *

“Could you at least look a little happier? It is your wedding day, after all.”

“Who said that I wasn’t happy?”

“At least a smile.”

He cracked a smirk. “Maybe I’ll smile if you sing about your swamp beasties.”

“I hate you, Felix.”

“It’s okay. I know you don’t.” Felix couldn’t recall the exact moment when he and Annette had become friends, but now, he considered her to be one of his best.

He was currently sitting in one of the many rooms of Fhirdiad Palace with Annette and Mercedes, who was currently doing his hair. “You should be honored, Felix. You managed to get the kings of Faerghus and Almyra, as well as the archbishop to come. This is going to be a fun celebration.”

He looked at Mercedes through the mirror. “‘Fun’ and ‘celebration’ are two things that I’m not fond of. Besides, it's Dimitri, Claude, and Byleth. They're our friends and professor when you get down to it.”

“Oh, come on, Felix!” Annette pouted, smacking him in the shoulder. “The celebration’s only going to last two days-”

“Three actually. Ingrid was insistent on celebrating until I’ve reached my mental limit.”

“Three days is your mental limit?”

“Try three hours. But you know how Ingrid is. Once she sets her mind on something, there’s no changing it.”

“Well, try to enjoy yourself, Felix.” Mercedes took a step back, admiring her handy work. “I’m all done.”

Felix looked in the mirror. Per his request, Mercedes didn’t style his hair any differently than he did on a regular basis, but she managed to make it look much nicer than he could ever make it. He thanked the two of them, watching as they left the room. He then looked back in the mirror, adjusting his suit jacket. He nodded, taking a deep breath before he walked out the door.

* * *

“I’m surprised. You can clean up nicely.”

“Gee, thanks, Ingrid.” Sylvain combed through his hair once more, his fingers nearly caked with wax. Ingrid had hounded him that his hair was much too messy for a wedding and proceeded to hand him the jar of hair wax, telling him to fix it. He wiped his hands off with a nearby towel before smoothing out his deep red vest.

He turned to his friends. “So, how do I look?”

“Like you’re ready to get married in the next few minutes,” Dimitri answered, looking at the clock on the wall. “I hate to cut this short, but I have to go find Byleth.”

“Don’t cry up there on the altar, Your Highness,” Sylvain smiled, sending him a wink.

Dimitri smiled back. “Same to you.”

Ingrid waited until the King of the newly unified Fódlan had left before she spoke again. “You ready?”

“For what?”

“To get married.”

“Ingrid, come on! I’m getting married to my best friend today! Why would I not be ready?”

“Just making sure.” She paused, looking Sylvain up and down. “Why are you nervous?”

Sylvain sighed, resisting the urge to rake his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know. Is it weird that I could flirt with just about any girl who I laid eyes on, but I’m scared to tell my best friend how much I love him?”

“You actually managed to find someone who you really love and care about. It’s normal to be nervous. Don’t you remember how Dimitri was when he wanted to ask the Professor to marry him? He was a mess.”

Sylvain laughed, looking at himself in the mirror once more before turning to Ingrid. “Alright…I think I’m ready.”

* * *

“Dear friends and family, we have gathered here today to witness the union between Duke Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier in marriage under the Pegasus Moon.” Byleth looked to her husband, who stepped forward to speak.

“True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony’s end. A brief moment in time and a stroke of a pen is all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make that marriage durable and everlasting. I have known these two for twenty-three years now, and I can say that these two have had an inseparable bond for as long as I can remember. Today, you will declare that commitment to each other in front of your friends and family. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day.” He stepped back, looking at his two friends. “Now, you may speak your vows.”

Sylvain grabbed Felix’s other hand, looking into his amber eyes. He took a deep breath. “I was three when you were brought into this world…and even at that young age, I fell hopelessly in love with you. You made me feel like a real person when no one else in my family would. When you became a little older, you became my first real friend. I remember we used to play together for hours until Glenn would come to get you, and even then, you found a way to convince him to come and join us until our fathers had to come looking for us.” That made Felix smile. “You put up with all my ridiculous ideas and antics, my flirting and heartbreak, and all my other highs and lows. Then, we became old enough to enroll in the Officers’ Academy and we only grew closer. Then we went to war. And grew closer still. It was about the middle of the war that I realized that you were someone I couldn’t live without. That was when I made a new promise to myself. I would make sure that both of us saw this war come to a close, and then, I would ask for your hand.” He squeezed Felix’s hand. “I’m glad that I was able to fulfill that promise.”

Felix’s smile only grew as he began to speak his own vows. “When I was younger, I used to fly around you like a bug. We were inseparable; so close that we made a promise to protect each other and even die at the same time. When my brother died, you stayed by my side even when I didn’t necessarily want you to and I realized that I never thanked you for that. Then you asked me out at the Officers’ Academy and, after some stubbornness on my part, I ended up saying yes. And you continued to stay by my side through thick and thin; a war, my father dying,” he glanced at Dimitri. “And almost losing a good friend of mine. I’m not good with emotions. I never have been and I never will be, so I’ll put it simply. I want to thank you for twenty-three years of being my brother, my best friend, and my lover.”

It took a moment before anyone spoke after Felix’s vows. The bluenette felt his face heat up. He had Mercedes and Annette help him write it, so he knew that it didn’t sound like himself, but he wasn’t expecting this. 

Sylvain leaned in close, whispering in Felix’s ear. " _ Thank you, Fe. That was beautiful. _ ” He then turned to Dimitri. “Still with us, Your Highness? Archbishop?”

“Those vows were for you, not me.” Despite his smirk, Dimitri’s voice did sound a little strained. He turned to his wife, nodding for her to continue.

Ashe stepped forward, bearing two rings on a pillow as Byleth began to speak. “Do you, Sylvain, take Felix to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, as long as you both shall live?”

“I, Sylvain, take you, Felix, to be my lawfully wed husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner, and my love from this day forward.”

“Do you, Felix, take Sylvain to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, as long as you both shall live?”

“I, Felix, take you, Sylvain, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love.”

Sylvain took one of the rings from Ashe, placing it on Felix’s left hand. “With this ring, I wed thee, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind and my heart.”

Felix copied. “I, Felix, give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love for you.”

Byleth smiled, resting a hand on both of her former students’ shoulders. “And now, by the power vested in me as Archbishop, I hereby pronounce you wed. You may now kiss.” Sylvain did miss a beat, nearly sweeping Felix off his feet as he bent him down into a kiss. Dimitri and Byleth couldn’t help but laugh. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Felix and Sylvain Fraldarius.”

Dimitri handed the two a satin sheet that was commonly used for Faerghus weddings, handing it off with a “Congratulations, my friends.”

The two looked at each other and Sylvain wrapped his arm around Felix’s waist with a smile. “We did it. We’re married!”

Felix smirked, doing the same. “I know. Now I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life.”

Sylvain laughed, walking down the aisle with his new husband, the satin veil floating behind them. It was there that they shared a much more intimate kiss, away from the prying eyes of their friends. “I love you, Fe.”

“I know.” He moved to grab Sylvain’s hand, moving it from his waist. “I think I’m going to enjoy hearing Sylvain Jose Fraldarius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff cause if you know me, it doesn't last long. Stay tuned for tomorrow's update!  
> Please leave kudos and comments and I'll see you guys l8tr!


	2. Day 2 ~ PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain's excited about dating his best friend and wants to tell the world. Felix does not.

“When did you and Sylvain start courting?”

“We’re not.”

“Really? Cause it certainly looks that way.”

“And what proof do you have that Sylvain and I are dating?”

“Last time I checked, you don’t just hold hands with anyone.”

Felix finally looked up from his homework, setting his quill back in his inkwell. He felt his face heat up. “We…we weren’t holding hands!”

“Really? Then why are you getting so flustered?”

“I’m not getting flustered!”

“Then why is your face all red?”

“Shut up, Ingrid!” Felix stood, pushing past Ingrid to walk out of his room.

“And where are you going?”

“To train.”

“With Sylvain?”

Felix could hear the smirk in the blonde’s voice. “No, not with Sylvain! The lazy idiot wouldn’t step foot in the training grounds if he could help it.” Then, without waiting for Ingrid’s rebuttal, he stormed out of his bedroom.

* * *

“You seem more volatile than usual, Felix. Is something the matter?”

“I seem more volatile than usual, yet you come up to me when I have a sword in my hand. How stupid can you be, Boar?” He went back to slashing at the training dummy, not even looking at Dimitri. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I came here to train, but instead, I find you tearing apart a training dummy. Did something happen?” 

“What does it matter to you?”

“I’m your friend, Felix.”

“I don’t need friends. Especially ruthless killers and savages.”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But if you ever want to talk-”

“I don’t want to.”

“Very well then. I’ll see you at dinner, Felix.” Without saying a word, Dimitri left the training grounds.

The bluenette barely managed to get in another solid ten minutes before he heard the door open again. He kept his eyes trained on the dummy. He continued slashing at it until a hand grabbed his wrist mid-swing. He turned, moving the blade to where it was pointed towards his assailant, who instantly backed away.

“Don’t hurt me! It’s just me.”

Felix sighed, turning back to the dummy. “What do you want, Sylvain?”

“Such a warm welcome.” He snaked his arms around Felix’s waist, ignoring the fact he had a sword in his hand. He pressed his nose into the bluenette’s hair. “I just wanted to see what you were up to.”

“Why?”

“Is it so weird to want to know what my boyfriend’s up to?”

“Listen…about that.” Felix shrugged out of Sylvain’s arms to put his wooden sword back with the others.

The redhead pouted. “Don’t tell me you’re breaking up with me-”

“No, of course not.” He sighed, turning to face the redhead. “I thought we agreed to keep this a secret until we were ready to tell everybody.”

“We did! I haven’t told a soul.”

“Then all of this,” he made a vague, circling gesture in the space between them. “Needs to stop.”

“All of what?”

“The hugging and you sniffing my hair‒”

“It’s not my fault your hair smells nice.”

“‒Otherwise, someone’s going to find out.”

“Why do you not want the others to find out?”

“It’s not that I don’t…you know how those two can be. Knowing the rest of them, they’ve probably put some bet on us or something.”

“I don’t think any of them would stoop  _ that  _ low. Well…Annette might do it in good fun, but you shouldn’t worry about that. They’re our friends.” Despite the bluenette’s words, Sylvain still moved to wrap his arms around the teen. He chuckled as Felix stiffened. “Relax, Fe. It’s just the two of us. You never said that we couldn’t enjoy private little moments to ourselves.”

Felix sighed for the umpteenth time but leaned back into Sylvain’s arms. “Fine. But let me go clean up so I can go to the dining hall. I’m hungry.”

* * *

The dining hall didn’t make Sylvain any less tempted to mess with Felix. They had decided to sit next to each other for dinner (which wasn’t anything new), but Sylvain decided that it would be fun to play a game with Felix.

How long could he tough it out before he made his boyfriend snap?

It started with a foot fight under the table. Sylvain nudged the bluenette’s foot, and he replied with a nudge back to Sylvain. This continued for a while. Neither one of them were really engaged in the conversation at the table, so they focused their effort on footsies until Felix kicked him in the shin, promptly stopping their fight. He let out a small whimper, which caught Ingrid’s attention. She sighed. “What are the two of you doing?”

“Eating,” Felix replied, his fork centimeters away from his mouth. “What does it look like?”

“Then why does Sylvain look like someone just hurt his horse?”

“That was oddly specific.”

“Are you sure you’re alright, Felix?” Dimitri asked, with a look of such sincerity that Felix actually had to avert his gaze. “You’ve been acting strange for a few hours now.”

“Probably because he was so antsy to see Sylvain-”

“Shut up, Ingrid!” Felix couldn’t stop his face from heating. He quickly shoved more food in his mouth.

“Are you and Sylvain dating?” Annette asked, causing the whole table to join in on the conversation.

“No, we’re not-”

“They definitely are,” Ingrid countered with a smirk. “I saw the two of them holding hands when they were walking to class today. Felix is just too stubborn to admit it.”

“We  _ weren’t  _ holding hands! We were just walking together. Is that so weird?”

“I think I noticed that too,” Ashe commented. “I couldn’t tell if they were actually holding hands, but I did see the two of them together.”

“We’re always together. That’s nothing new-”

“A relationship is two people,” Annette cut in. “Why not just ask Sylvain.”

The entire table turned to the redhead. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. Felix pinched his thigh under the table and he jumped, side-eyeing his friend. “Well…um-”

“It’s a yes or no, Sylvain. Are the two of you dating or not?”

“Well, we…” He looked at Felix again with a sigh. He knew the bluenette would be pissed, but it seemed like there wasn’t any way to…

He was abruptly cut off when he felt something soft on his cheek. He turned, eyes wide, towards Felix. Everyone else at the table wore the same expression.

Felix pouted, a look that didn’t suit his bright red face. “Yes, we are together! Now can you please get off our backs?!” The table went silent. “You guys get so worked up over this and then have nothing to say?” He stood with a huff. “You guys are ridiculous.” He then left the dining hall.

The table continued to look on; some in disbelief, others in complete bewilderment. Dimitri was the first to speak. “Do you think we were too hard on him?”

“He’ll be fine,” Ingrid replied with a shrug. “It’s Felix we’re talking about.”

“Maybe I should go talk to him anyway.” With that, Sylvain left the table, following after the runaway swordsman.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Sylvain to find Felix, though he wasn’t where he initially expected him to be. He knocked on the teen’s door. “Hey, it’s Sylvain. Can I come in?”

There was a pause before Sylvain got a response. “The door’s open.” 

The redhead stepped in, not entirely surprised to see Felix sitting on his bed, sharpening a sword. He laughed to himself. “You know we’re not allowed to have weapons in our rooms, right?” Felix simply shrugged, not looking up. Sylvain sighed, moving to sit on the teen’s bed. He grabbed the sword by its hilt, gently prying it from Felix’s hands. “Look, Fe…I’m sorry that I-”

“It’s not your fault. If anything, I was the one who told them that we were dating.”   
“But they pressured you into confessing.” He grabbed Felix’s hand, brushing his lips against it. “I’ll admit that I’ve been a little…out there about showing my love to you and I never even stopped to think about if you were uncomfortable with it.” here,

“...It’s not the affection that bothers me.” Felix turned away, his face bright red. “It’s…kind of nice, actually.”

Sylvain smiled, playing with Felix’s hair. He didn’t wear his hair down very often, so Sylvain took his chance whenever he could. “I’m glad to hear it.” He kissed the top of Felix’s head. “Listen, don’t be pouty about this-”

“I’m not pouty.”

“Don’t be mad. I’ll stop with the public displays and keep all the lovey stuff private. During school…we’ll just be friends. Sounds good?”

Felix grabbed the hand running through his hair, squeezing it. “What’s the point? Our entire class knows about it, so what’s the point of hiding it?”

“Really?!”

“Agree before I regret it.”

“You won’t!” Sylvain placed an impulsive kiss on the teen’s lips, sending them both crashing into the bed. He laughed against Felix’s lips. “I love you, Fe.”

The bluenette rolled his eyes. “I love you too…Now close the door. I didn’t say we could go public yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, because this truly is the end of the fluff. We get pretty angsty from here on out. But in all seriousness, please keep the kudos and comments coming because they make me happy and they make me feel better about my writing.
> 
> Also, if you have story/one-shot request or ideas, feel free to drop a comment (I love getting request).
> 
> See you guys l8tr!


	3. Day 3 ~ Injuries/Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all scars are physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's coming out a bit later. I've been busy. This chapter is a little angsty and said so...fair warning. Enjoy!!
> 
> I got inspiration from this photo: https://mobile.twitter.com/matsucohfh/status/1301940435774967808   
> (Let me know if it doesn't work)

Sylvain picked up the Lance of Ruin from Miklan’s corpse. He looked at it squirm in his hand, his face blank. He then looked back at his brother.

“Sylvain? Are you alright?”

The redhead jumped, putting on a smile as he turned around. “Oh, I’m fine. Just thinking about all the trouble my brother caused." He turned to Byleth. "Thank you for the help, Professor. We can start heading back to the monastery now."

Byleth nodded, motioning for the rest of the class to follow. They all walked out of Conand Tower, but Felix couldn't help but notice that Sylvain was lagging behind.

He sighed, slowing down until he was walking beside the redhead. "Give me a ride. My feet hurt."

"You're not usually one to complain."

"Are you gonna give me a ride or not?"

Sylvain shrugged, reaching down. "I don't see why not."

His horse was moving slow enough that the bluenette could easily mount while she was still moving. He wrapped his arms around Sylvain's waist, smirking as he went stiff.

"You're being really clingy. Is everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that. We just killed your brother."

"You're worried about me because of Miklan? You know that I don't like him-"

"But he was your brother."

"Don't worry about it, Fe. I'm fine."

Felix sighed, resting his head on Sylvain’s wide back. In all honesty, he was exhausted. “...I know what it’s like to lose a brother, so I’ll be the first one to tell you that holding it in isn’t a good idea.”

Sylvain turned, smiling down at him. “Thank you, Felix. But I’m fine, really. Miklan only ever caused me more harm than good so in a way…I’m glad that that part of my life is gone.”

Albeit reluctantly, Felix stopped asking him questions, instead, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_ “Why are you crying, Fe?” _

_ “Because Glenn has to go away to school and I miss him.” _

_ “He’ll be back soon. Plus, he promised that he'd write you a letter once a week, didn't he?" _

_ Big, fat tears continued to roll down Felix's face as he nodded. "But…now I have no one to play with." _

_ Sylvain pulled him into a hug. "I'll play with you, Fe. And I won't ever leave you alone. We promised, remember?" _

_ Felix nodded. “But, what if you leave me behind too?” _

_ “I won’t. Well…maybe if I have to go study back in Gautier, but then I’ll be back.” _

_ “You promise?” _

_ “Of course I do! I’m your best friend, Felix. Plus, you have Dimitri and Ingrid to play with you whenever I’m not around.” _

_ “But you’re my best friend!” The bluenette stamped his foot. “I wanna play with you.” _

_ “You won’t get anything by whining, Felix.” _

_ The two turned to see Rodrigue walking towards them. He sighed upon seeing tears rolling down his youngest son’s face. He lifted the boy into his arms. “You miss Glenn already?” The boy nodded, burying his face into his father’s shoulder. “How about you ask Sylvain to join us for dinner?” _

_ He sniffed again. “Can you, Syl?” _

_ “Only if you promise to stop crying. Okay?” _

_ The boy sniffed again but wiped his eyes with a smile. “Like this?” Rodrigue put him down and he ran to Sylvain’s arms, wrapping his arms around his waist. “See? You made me stop crying, so now you have to stay!” _

_ Sylvain hugged back. “Then I’ll stay with you, Fe.” _

_ “Will you stay forever.” _

_ “I’ll stay forever.” _

* * *

“Hey, Felix. Wake up.”

He groaned, moving to rub his eyes. “Where are we?”

“We’ve stopped for the night. Can you help set up camp?”

“Yeah. Just give me a second.” He dismounted, stretching out his legs and watching Sylvain walk away. He couldn’t help but think about his dream.

It was an old memory, but an odd time to have it.

_ Why would I dream about Glenn leaving right after Miklan died? _

“Felix? What’s up?”

“What? Oh, nothing.” He grabbed the sleeping bags from Sylvain’s arms, dropping two in front of each tent, making sure to drop the blue on in front of the tent designated for Dimitri.

“You’ve been acting weird ever since we left Conand Tower. You sure you’re okay?”

“ _ I’m  _ fine. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“Why-”

“Miklan’s no Glenn. You know that as well as I do.” He started to unroll the sleeping bags. “But jerk or not, he’s your family. And you killed him. With your own hands.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying that you shouldn’t be fine.”

“Well, I am!”

“Are you hiding it? Cause you don’t need to hide anything from me.”

“I’m not hiding anything-”

“It’s okay to have emotions!”

Sylvain stood, stunned. His surprised expression soon turned into a scowl. “You didn’t exactly cope with losing Glenn, so what right do you have to tell me whether or not I’m okay?!”

Felix looked genuinely hurt. “You know how much I loved Glenn! And you know how much it hurt when he died! How could you even say that?!”

It took a while for Sylvain to realize what he had just said. His eyes widened. "Fe, I'm sorry-"

"If you don't care about your dead brother then that's fine! But I sure as hell cared about mine." Felix blew out the candle, plunging the two of them into darkness.

Sylvain heard the bluenette get into his sleeping bag, but heard nothing from him other than that. He sighed. "Look, Felix…I'm sorry. It's just…everyone thinks that I needed to be protected from killing Miklan and I could handle it just fine. I…I didn't want you treating me the same way. But I'm fine…I promise." He sighed again when he got no response, snuggling into his own sleeping bag. "...Goodnight, Fe."

* * *

_ Why…Why is everyone saying that Glenn isn't coming back?! Why didn't he come home with the rest of the soldiers?! Why won't Dimitri talk to me anymore?!" The twelve-year-old boy sobbed into his best friend's arms. _

_ "...I don't know, Felix." _

_ Sylvain knew. Sylvain knew about everything. Rodrigue had told him earlier that evening. _

_ Glenn had died. _

_ Felix's pride and joy, his hero, his idol…dead on the battlefield like any other soldier. _

_ "Is…Is he ever gonna come back?" _

_ Sylvain stopped the hand combing through Felix's hair. He tried to hold back his own tears. He offered the boy a sad smile. "...I don't think so, Fe." _

_ His crocodile tears only grew. "I want Glenn back! Bring him back!" _

_ The teen pulled his best friend to his chest. "Look, Fe…we can't bring Glenn back. We all want him back but…" He blinked away a few tears. "You can't cry forever, now can you? Would Glenn want that?" Felix muttered a small no into Sylvain's lap. "No, he wouldn't. So after tonight…no more crying, alright?" _

_ "Sylvain…" the boy started instead, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "You won't leave me too, right? You'll stay with me?" _

_ Sylvain's smile turned a little more genuine. "...Of course I will, Felix." _

* * *

Felix opened his eyes with a sigh, wiping away a rebellious tear that fell down his face. It was then that he heard sniffling. He stopped moving, peering around the darkness. 

When his eyes adjusted, he could make out Sylvain hunched over himself. "Sylvain?"

His head shot up. "Felix? You're awake."

"And you're crying. You said you were fine."

"I-"

"Don't lie to me, Sylvain." Felix got out of his sleeping bag, moving over to sit next to Sylvain. He guided the young adult's head to his lap, combing his fingers through Sylvain's hair. "Is it Miklan?"

"I killed him…and I didn't have to. We could have saved him! But instead, I decided to kill him-"

"It isn't your fault-"

"I should have reasoned with him or tried harder to convince him to give the lance back-"

"Stop, Sylvain." Felix moved his hand to brush some of Sylvain's hair from his wet cheeks. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but we can't bring Miklan back. I know he was your brother and I know it's hard to lose someone close to you but…You did the right thing by putting him out of his misery and suffering." He smiled to himself. "You can't cry forever, now can you? No one here wants to see you sad. So after tonight…no more crying, alright?"

Sylvain smiled back up at him. "That always used to work on you, didn't it?"

"And it looks like it's working on you too. Now, no more crying? You're one of the oldest. You can't be the baby."

The redhead grabbed the hand on his cheek, squeezing it gently. "No more crying." He looked away. "But…stay with me tonight?"

Felix leaned over to kiss the top of Sylvain's head. "Tonight and for forever. I promise, Sylvain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the latest Sylvix Week entry. I know this one was a bit shorter. I'm gonna try and push the next one out tomorrow but my week gets pretty crazy from here on out.
> 
> Stay tuned and see you guys l8tr!


End file.
